Only a Week
by Irrisy
Summary: This must be a bizarre dream...
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hi everyone, while writing my next chapter for, "I'm not crazy", this little plot bunny has been bugging me for awhile now and wouldn't leave me alone to let me write my current story in peace. I was practically squeeing in my mind as I wrote this. Enjoy this cute oneshot.

Disclaimer: I Do not the characters, Yako or Neuro, however the handsome dude in white is mine.

* * *

Yako blinked, 'Is this some bizarre dream I'm having?'

Green eyes blinked back.

Their staring contest was broken when a loud crash was heard from downstairs and both sets of eyes looked towards the door. While the other was still distracted, Yako turned her attention back to the one on the couch. 'There is no way this is…' her thoughts cut off from even thinking it.

Slowly, she moved towards the couch only to freeze when those green eyes came back upon her. They were clearly examining her and she could see some confusion swimming around along with various other emotions in their depths that she believed she would never see in his eyes. When she saw those eyes shine with what suspiciously looked like tears, she absolutely panicked and hurriedly made her way to the individual on the couch.

Scooping him up, she flinched slightly when she felt small claws digging into her arms, but when about ignoring the pain while she tried to calm him down. "Shh, Shh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Don't cry. Shh. Shh."

When she felt his tense body relax, Yako let out a tiny sigh of relief. Once more she found herself staring into his hypnotizing green eyes and was slightly surprised to find the completely dry. 'Maybe I was wrong to assume he would begin crying.'

Feeling completely out of her league, Yako tried to set him back down on the couch only to have him grab her shirt obviously refusing to be put back onto the couch.

'Well what do I do now?' Yako thought to herself slightly frazzled.

She was beginning to feel slightly unnerved with all the staring. Tugging his small hand away from her shirt, Yako tried once again to place him down when a small sound cause to her pause. 'Was that a whine?'

Eyeing the one in her arms, Yako spotted a displeased frown on his face and while she was distracted he took the opportunity to grab onto her shirt again. 'It's kind of cute he doesn't want to let go of me.' However, she knew that if he found out what she was thinking when he was normal again she would be in a world of hurt.

Yako grimaced, 'If he can become normal again.'

Sighing, she adjusted her hold on him and sat down on the couch herself placing him in her lap, the displeased frown being replaced a neutral expression before he turned his attention elsewhere.

Watching the small toddler look around at the various objects in their office, Yako leaned her head back and closed her eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Neuro. I didn't know that drink would have this strange effect.'

Opening her eyes, Yako stared at nothing in particular as she reminisced how she came upon that strange drink.

She was late again and knew that once she stepped into the office some sort of punishment would be awaiting her. Running down the street, she turned the corner only to trip over a crate someone had left there. Bracing herself for the painful landing, she was surprised when found herself suspended above the ground by the back of shirt.

"I'm very sorry, miss. I was just about to move that last crate to prevent something like this from happening."

Yako found herself being set upright and turned around to thank the man only to blink in surprise at the man's appearance. He was wearing all white and had the lightest blond hair she had ever seen. Looking into his eyes, Yako saw they were silver of all colors.

Coming out of her trance, Yako paled when she realized she was wasting time standing here, "It's alright, no harm done. If I wasn't in such a rush this wouldn't have happened. Thank you for catching me, but I really must be off, my boss is going to kill me for being this late." She chuckled sheepishly.

However, before she could run off the strange man said, "Wait a moment, I feel bad about your almost accident, let me offer you a gift."

Yako watched the man open the crate she had tripped on and brought out a soda can with a name she hadn't seen before. 'I wonder if that's a new brand.'

"Here take this, I can assure you it is quite tasty and you probably haven't tasted anything like it before." Yako took the offered gift and thanked the man again before heading to her office.

Opening the door, Yako started to feel slightly nervous when Neuro didn't immediately attack her. Stepping into the office she quietly closed the door behind her and waited. Minutes ticked by and nothing happen yet, it was like the calm before the storm.

Eyeing the drink in her hand, Yako popped open the lid and was about to take a sip to calm her nerves when Neuro's voice startled her coming from behind her. "Why are you so late, slave?"

Spinning around too quickly caused some of the drink to splash on Neuro and Yako could only pale in horror when he glared at her. "Ah, I'm sorry Neuro. I didn't mean to be late and I'm sorry I spilled that on you, let me go get a towel," and before Neuro could say anything Yako raced towards door and closed it behind her, leaning on it as if that would keep Neuro in the office and prevent him from coming after her.

When nothing happen, Yako hesitantly left the door to go to the wash room to get a towel like she said. Then upon reentering the room with the towel as her flimsy shield, the sight of a chibi Neuro greeted her and she could only stare…

A painful tug to her hair brought her awareness back to the present.

Giving Neuro her attention, Yako saw a frown fading from his face and she idly wondered how long he was trying to get attention if that displeased look was anything to go by. She waited for him to show her what he wanted, but all he did was watch her. 'Well, I don't know what you want if you keep staring at me. What's with all the staring anyway? He has never given me this much attention before…it's weird.'

Yako's stomach growled, interrupting her inner musings and caused Neuro to give her stomach an odd look.

She became amused when she watched him tilt his head slightly and proceed to poke her stomach; she could tell he was curious about the sound, 'I never did eat lunch, no wonder why I am so hungry.' Though when the pokes became slightly more painful, Yako quickly grabbed his hand, "That hurts."

She watched his eyes snap up to hers when she spoke and once more she was the focus of his stare. 'What could he be thinking I wonder?'

Sighing, she decided it would be best to investigate that drink can she was given, 'What were the odds that I run into another supernatural being', but first she wanted to go get something to eat.

However, to do that she would have to set Neuro down, hopefully if she did it fast he wouldn't have a chance to grab her. Plan set, Yako let go of his hand to grab him under his arms and quickly shifted him off her lap to the space on the couch next her.

She noticed that he was startled at the sudden movement and that gave her a chance to stand up and back away from the couch out of his reach.

Though once he realized what she did, she could clearly see that he was very unhappy and was letting out a growl that didn't sound very menacing at all in his current state. Ignoring the growling demon toddler on the couch, Yako figured Neuro would be alright if she left him alone while she went to grab some at the nearby convenience store.

Opening the door, she was just about to leave when the growls were replaced by soft whines. Looking back towards the couch, she was surprised by how much emotion she was seeing in those eyes, it was alarming to see sadness and fear, and they looked suspiciously shiny again.

Her heart positively melted at the sight and she knew that she couldn't leave him alone. Walking back towards the couch, she noticed he stopped his whining as she got closer to him. As she picked him up, she saw a triumphed gleam in his eyes and couldn't help but shake her head in amused exasperation, 'Well I see Neuro is just as manipulative as ever,' she thought fondly to herself.

Leaving the office with Neuro in hand, she climbed down the building's stairs slowly, trying to keep a firm grip on the squirming demon in her arms. 'I wish he would stop moving. I have a feeling he is doing this just to make it hard on me. Well I guess I'm lucky his clothes shrunk down with him, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to take him out with me, no matter his protests.'

Upon reaching the ground floor, Yako sighed in relief when Neuro stopped squirming. Exiting the building, Yako quickly walked down the street to the convenience store. Passing through a crowd of people, she felt Neuro grow tense in her arms and he seemed to cling more tightly to her shirt, burrowing his head in her neck. Looking down at him, she wondered what was wrong.

Spotting the entrance to the store, she quickly entered leaving the crowd behind them. Once in the store, Yako was relieved to see that Neuro seemed to have relaxed and was now looking around at the new sights. 'Hmm, what shall I eat today?' Yako mused to herself.

A few minutes later she found herself in a predicament. 'How am I going to carry these bags with one hand?' She sadly realized that she should have bought a little less than her usual amount, but oh well it was too late for regrets. 'I wonder if I can borrow a shopping cart, or if I can get Neuro to cling to my back I could carry them myself.'

After a few trial and errors, once she found out that she couldn't take a shopping cart with her and dealing with a particularly difficult demon toddler, like getting him to release her shirt without tearing holes in it, Yako got Neuro to sit on her shoulders instead as she carried her large bags of food.

The journey back to the office was a painful one because by allowing Neuro to sit on her shoulders she was practically telling him to pull her hair.

Closing the door behind her, Yako set the bags on the floor and went about getting Neuro down to save her poor hair. Some cursing, "Neuro, damn it, let go!" and growls later, she was able to place Neuro back onto the couch.

Glaring at the demon toddler, Yako rubbed her tender head and sighed, glare fading upon seeing the slightly remorseful look on his face. "I can't stay mad at you, can I?"

Yako frowned slightly, seeing the amused glint in his eyes. "You are getting to much amusement out of this I think." Neuro blinked and tilted his head slightly, showing her that he really did not understand what she was saying.

"Well just stay there on the couch; after I eat I'll go look at the can that did this do you."

Neuro just stared at her and Yako smile slightly, "You know, you are a pretty cute toddler."

Neuro growled and glared at her.

"Oh? You don't like being called cute do you? Well too bad you can't do anything about it." Yako stuck her tongue out at Neuro childishly.

The toddler blinked in surprise and then went about ignoring the girl.

Yako chuckled to herself and left Neuro alone. Eating quickly, Yako picked up the can that she got from that man and examined it. The words on the can were complete gibberish to her and she frowned worriedly to herself, 'Well this bad. I wonder what would have happened if I had drunk it; Neuro only had it splashed on him too. Note to self, do not accept gifts from potential supernatural beings.'

Sighing tiredly to herself, Yako turned to look at the couch and saw that Neuro had fallen asleep.

Smiling at the cute sight, Yako made her way over there and sat on the unoccupied portion of it, shifting so her head was laying on the arm rest of the couch, she closed her eyes to take a nap. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, a small tug on her shirt brought her back.

Staring into tired green eyes, Neuro yawned cutely and tugged on her shirt again. Sitting up, Yako picked up Neuro and adjusted herself, so she was lying down on the couch and placed him on top of her. Immediately, Yako watched him get comfortable, snuggling into her side and shortly thereafter drifted off to sleep.

A grin quirked her lips, 'I wish I had a camera so I could take a picture.' Closing her eyes, Yako fell asleep shortly, unaware of the person waiting for that moment.

Silver eyes glinted in the dark and the blond haired man shook his head in amusement, smiling slightly at the pair on the couch.

'Well this is not what I had intended by giving her that drink, but I guess the result is just as good.'

He watched the two on the couch for a moment longer, before writing a message on the whiteboard hanging on the wall.

_The effects will last only a week. Enjoy this break while you can, Miss Yako and know that you are always being watched over. _

* * *

A.N. Hoped you enjoyed this oneshot, though since I did leave the end pretty open, I may write more oneshots continuing this particular story (Yako does have to deal with a toddler Neuro for a week afterall), not sure if I should continue though so for now it will remain a single chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Well I'm alive and still writing. I'm still working on the next chapter of _I'm not crazy_, my muse wouldn't let me write it till I finished some writing projects for school. Anyways, since you want this story continued I'll give you this treat to hopefully appease you, my readers, till I get my lazy writing ass in gear and post my next chapter in my other story.

I have plans for this little story, but my other story will take priority when it comes to writing chapters, unless I'm in the mood for writing something cute and uncomplicated then expect another chapter.

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters

* * *

Yako balefully stared at the white board as she sat on the couch while little Neuro clung at her clothes refusing to be put down on it, 'So Mr. Supernatural being while I'm rather freaked out that you apparently watch me…THIS is not what I count as a break from work!'

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she mentally cursed. At this rate she was going to be late for school.

Sighing, she glanced down Neuro and was met with a stubborn glare, 'Yeah, glare all you want buddy.'

An idea suddenly struck her and she had to stop herself from smirking, but when she saw that wary look enter his eyes, she knew that she wasn't entirely successful from hiding her thoughts from her face.

'Okay, let's see if I can make him lower his guard.'

Adjusting her grip so she could properly carry him, she stood up and slowly began to walk around the office. She noticed that the longer she held him, the looser his grip became on her clothes and soon he was looking around curiously again.

As she walked closer to the wall that contained her friend, she grinned triumphantly when she saw that he seemed to be particularly fascinated by Akane-chan as she swished back and forth.

When Yako saw him reach for the living braid of hair, she knew it was her chance, so with a swift motion she plucked his remaining hand off her shirt, placed him on the ground, and quickly backed away so he couldn't grab her.

She was rather please to see that her plan had worked and seeing that startled look on his face was also rather satisfying.

Neuro looked at Akane-chan and then back at her, she saw the realization creep into his eyes, and she knew that he understood that he had been tricked.

Smiling smugly at the demon toddler on the ground, Yako sang cheerfully, "I win this round Neuro."

Waving goodbye to Akane-chan, she headed for the door in order to leave, and on impulse she took one last look at Neuro and immediately wished she hadn't given into that urge.

Groaning softly to herself, she saw that he hadn't moved from where she placed him and was watching her closely with some sort of feeling, and she had a high suspicion that emotion in his eyes looked very much like hurt.

'Oh why does he have to look at me like that?'

She took one step away from the door and then froze, 'Wait a minute; he could be tricking me like last time.'

Frowning, she stared at Neuro distrustfully and when he let out soft whine, she knew he was probably faking it like the other times.

"I'm not going to allow you to fool me for the third time Neuro. I'll be back later, I'm sure you'll be fine by yourself for a little bit," and with that parting statement, Yako walked towards the door, opened it, and closed it behind her as she went through.

She had only made a few steps down the hallway when she heard a loud thud and small frantic scratching sounds.

Paling, 'Okay, maybe it was stupid of me to assume he would be alright by himself. Please don't be hurt…'

She spun around and her worried thoughts fled as she stared in shock at the office door.

'It's cracking…'

Then with another loud thud, the lower half of the office door was in splinters, she watched Neuro glance around frantically and when he spotted her, he immediately ran towards her only to trip and fall at her feet.

When he didn't get up she became alarmed and quickly kneeled down.

The next thing Yako knew she had an armful of a young demon that seemed determined to burrow his head into her neck.

She felt absolutely horrible when she noticed him shaking slightly and when she felt something wet on her neck, her heart broke into tiny pieces when realized he was silently crying.

Hugging Neuro tightly, she made soft soothing noises under her breath and apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't try and leave you alone again. I'm sorry…"

Neuro had moved slightly and soon she found herself staring into stormy green eyes that still had a wet shine to them, her heart ached in response.

Freeing a hand, Yako wiped the tears that still lingered on his cheeks and gently kissed his forehead. With that, the storm slowly vanished and she was relieved to see his eyes lighten up some.

However, the tender atmosphere between them was broken when her cell phone went off and caused Neuro to dig his claws into the arm holding him.

Hissing in pain as the claws went into flesh; Yako dug into her pocket with her free hand and quickly answered, "H-Hello?"

At her hiss, Neuro had quickly let go and was staring at her arm rather remorsefully, and then glanced up at her, staring into her eyes with mild worry.

Eyeing the damage, she saw that it wasn't that bad. She smiled reassuringly at Neuro, showing him she wasn't mad.

"Yako!"

She jumped, "Kanae?"

"Where are you? You have missed three of your classes so far…Did that assistant of yours drag you off to solve some case again?"

Yako glanced at Neuro, "Um…no," she paused, trying to think of something to tell her friend, "My assistant had…a family emergency…It was rather sudden, but anyways he dropped off his younger brother this morning and when I tried to leave the house he threw a big fuss…" she trailed off, Neuro was licking her wounded arm, 'What is he doing?!'

"Yako, are you there?"

Yako stuttered, "Ah…Yeah…I am. Anyways, I'm coming to school right now. Can you tell the teachers I'm bringing a toddler with me?" 'He has stopped licking me…thank god.'

"Alright see you soon."

"Yeah, Bye," Yako hung up the phone and shoved it into her pocket.

Yako looked at her arm and was amazed to see that the wounds were gone.

Glancing at Neuro, she noticed he looked rather smug at her surprise.

Ruffling his hair, she ignored the growl he gave her. "Thank you."

Seeing the pleased look at her thanks, she smiled, "Well, we better hurry and get to school," then she warned him, "I want you to be on your best behavior."

The mischievous twinkle in his eyes caused a shiver to go down her spine, 'Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.'

* * *

AN. What is going to happen at school? Even I don't know yet...but anyways have a question for you guys:

I'm thinking of posting mini drabble chapters that will give insight into what's going in little Neuro's mind through all this, and my question is, would you guys like that or would you rather I didn't do that?

Til next time...


	3. Chapter 3

AN. First of the Neuro chapters...normally they won't be this long, but I had to write two chapter's worth. Anyways hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

Tip: Might want to re-read the first two chapters for a refresher since I didn't want to just copy and paste, but I think one can still follow anyway.

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters

* * *

One minute he was in his nest and then the next thing he knew he was in this bizarre place. He struggled to get his emotions under control and not panic. His effort for control almost failed when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and found himself staring into a pair of eyes. A strange female was staring at him. He noticed that he was in his other form and was also wearing some type of clothing; he wondered where he got it from.

A loud crash from somewhere below caused his eyes to swing to the entrance of this place from where the female came. Confused, lost, and more than a little be frightened, he brought his eyes back to the female's and that seemed to be some sort of signal for her to rush towards him. Tensing, he dug his claws into the female's arms as he was scooped up.

The female made soft soothing noises and slowly he began to sink into the warmth he was surrounded with once he realized he was safe. Staring at her, he took in her scent committing it to memory and became slightly confused when he noticed his scent on her. While he was distracted, he felt the female try and place him down on the strange soft cushion.

Ignoring the puzzle of why his scent was on her, he gripped onto her clothing refusing to be put down. He felt the safest in her arms for some reason. They stared at each other for a moment, he could sense she was uneasy and was trying to puzzle out why; the female grabbed his hand that was hanging onto her and pried it off so she could place him down.

Letting out a soft whine in distress, he quickly grabbed her clothing again when she froze for a moment. The female sighed and adjusted her grip on him as she sat down on the cushion surface and placed him in her lap. Relieved that she was still holding him, he took the time to examine his surroundings more closely now that he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

The air was poor; there was hardly any miasma in this place. It also seemed that he was in some sort of shelter and idly wondered if this was the female's nest. Deciding to ignore the strange objects, he turned his attention back to the female and saw that her eyes were closed. Shifting in her lap, he waited to see if see would open her eyes once more, but when they didn't he grew impatient and tugged on her hair.

Her eyes snapped open and once more they stared at each other, he tried to figure out what she was, she smelled different from any demon he encountered before. A loud growl emerged from the girl and he curiously eyed where the noise came from. Poking the area, his hand was grabbed and she said something. Tilting his head as he stared at her, he wondered what she was speaking; it wasn't harsh like the demonic language spoken in his homeland.

With surprising movement from the girl, he suddenly found himself sitting on the cushion as she leapt up from her seat and backed away. Letting out an annoyed growled, he tried to command her to come back, but when he saw that she was ignoring his command and about to leave, he became nervous and tried to plead for her not to go by letting out soft whines. When she picked him up again, he felt triumphant and made a mental note that soft distressed noises seemed to work on the female.

As the girl left the room bringing him with her, he couldn't help but squirm in discomfort when he realized he didn't know where the female was going, was it safe? Sensing that he was making it more difficult for her, he stopped moving and became resigned to being carried to wherever the female wanted to go.

When they exited what he assumed to be the girl's nest, he hesitantly eyed the other beings before burrowing his head into her neck when they passed through a herd of them. They were too close to him and the female. Once they passed through the herd, he relaxed when the female entered into a place that had a variety of different smelling objects. He watched the female grab a large basket that moved when she pushed it, and then filled the basket with the strange smelling stuff as she walked around. She quickly conversed with a male of her kind and then gave him something in exchange for the objects in her basket, he assumed.

When the female tried to remove his hands from her clothing again, he gripped them tighter incase she was wanted to leave him. However, after a few minutes of struggling, he found himself sitting on the girl's neck with easy access to the female's hair. Feeling slightly playful, he began to tug on it as she went back to her nest. The objects were quickly dumped on the floor and then female's hands tried to remove him from his perch.

Perfectly content to remain where he was, he kept his grip on her hair and growled at her not to remove him. His grip loosened though when he heard her yell something at him and noticed the slight pain in her voice. Finding himself on the cushion again, he watched her rub her head feeling slightly bad that he caused her pain. She spoke again and shook her head in exasperation.

Feeling amused at her tone of voice, he wondered what she said. A frown appeared on the female's face and she spoke something to him again. He blinked and tilted his head slightly, trying to convey that he didn't understand. She spoke again and he responded with a blank look. However, when she smiled and said something in an amused tone, he had a feeling that what she just said was something insulting and he knew the proper response to that was to growl and glare.

When the female stuck out her tongue, he blinked in surprise and lost his glare. Deciding to ignore the girl, he lied down on the soft cushion and before he knew it he drifted off to sleep. Short time later, he opened his eyes when he felt movement coming from the opposite end of the cushion. Spotting the female, he crawled over to her and tugged on her clothing to get her attention.

As he was picked up, he waited patiently for her to make a comfortable sleeping arrangement. Once he was set down, he made himself comfortable and fell asleep once more feeling quite safe and content for the first time since he hatched from his egg.

The Next Morning…

Neuro growled at the female when she tried to place him down again, he would think she would have understood by now that he didn't want to be left on the cushion. A calculative look appeared in the female's eyes and he eyed her wearily, he didn't like that look of hers.

Soon, he was being carried as she walked around her nest, when she didn't do anything; he relaxed and then took this chance to get a good look around. As they came closer to a wall, he spotted a braid of living hair that had his demonic signature and he wondered why.

Reaching out at hand to investigate, he felt the female remove his remaining hand and then he was suddenly placed on the floor. Somewhat bewildered, he watched the female back away and then glanced up at the braid, realization hit as he swung his gaze back to the female. She said something cheerfully and gave a small wave to the braid.

Then she started leave. Confused and slightly alarmed, he stared after the female and when she turned around at the last minute, he tried to plead with his eyes for her to not leave. When she took a step towards him, he relaxed, but when she frowned and began to turn away again he let out a soft whine. Please don't leave.

He watched her eye him for a moment and muttered something before she opened the entrance to her nest and close it behind her as she left.

The fear he felt upon arriving in this strange place came back swiftly, there were too many unknowns and the female who made him feel safe had left him.

Standing up, he quickly ran toward the entrance and hit the wood that was blocking his way. Scratching at it, he hurriedly shredded the wood and with a forceful push he broke through. Frantically scanning both directions, once he spotted her he rushed towards her only to trip in his haste. Remaining on the ground, his eyes watered no longer able to hide his distress and frustration this place has caused him. He was not used to feeling weak, he instinctively knew that this place was sapping his strength and making him feel helpless. He disliked it immensely.

When he sensed her kneeling, he leapt into arms and clung to her. Don't leave.

Arms tightened around him as the female made soft soothing noise and said something repeatedly under her breath. Calming down, he felt the female wipe his face and then place a small token of affection on his head. He felt content.

He was startled when a loud shrill noise went off nearby causing his claws to dig into the female's arm. A pained hiss met his ears as the female fumbled for something and then spoke to the device in her hand. Releasing his grip, he eyed the wound and then glanced at the female in concern.

Seeing that she wasn't mad, he sighed quietly to himself and then began licking her arm to heal it. Once the female was done talking to her device, she looked surprised when she didn't see the injuries. He felt smug at that. She ruffled his hair and he let out an irritated growl in response, but he felt at ease knowing that she wasn't going to leave him. "Well, we better hurry and get to school," he blinked; he could understand her now, was it because he ingested her blood?

"I want you to be on your best behavior." At the warning he smirked, he had a feeling he could have fun with this.

* * *

AN: Til next time...


End file.
